


text me :-)

by jinuwu



Category: Winner (Band), iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, author thinks her jokes are funny, hanbin i'm sorry, i wanted whipped jinwoo, so jinwoo is Whipped, theyre both whippedᵗᵐ, what is this mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-04-16 16:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14168691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinuwu/pseuds/jinuwu
Summary: where jinwoo is romantically frustrated and meets a cute guy // cinema au





	1. you’re cute

-

 

“roses are so cringy," jinwoo mutters, sweeping the popcorn crumbs into the dustbin. "jeez, you're saltier than the popcorn, hyung, there's a reason we're both working late into valentines day," seunghoon chuckles from the other counter. jinwoo rolls his eyes. "two tickets for 'Love, Simon' at 6pm please," another giggly, can't-keep-their-hands-to-themselves couple. jinwoo stifles a sigh. "any popcorn to go with that?" he plasters a tight smile on his face. jinwoo hears seunghoon's hearty laugh and aims a dirty popcorn in his direction once the couple leaves.

 

"kids again," jinwoo silently curses under his breath as a loud group of teenagers approach the entrance of the cinema, chatting noisily and pointing to the showtimes excitedly. jinwoo stares at the laughing teenagers, a hint of jealousy in his gaze. he himself is a college student, but his inability to make a person stay friends with his socially awkward ass resulted in his limited number of close friends. 

jinwoo glances blankly at the youths, and one of them catches his eye. he stops, his eyes following the boy. his hair, fluffy and black, flops into his eyes which twist into crescents at his friend's joke. 

jinwoo watches as the boy scrunches his nose and throws his head into a laugh with his group. he radiates sunshine, and jinwoo can't help thinking to himself _what a cutie wow!_ jinwoo has had an unfortunate history of a mere two failed relationships, and he steals another glance at thet cute boy.

what he doesn't expect is cute boy to be looking in his direction, and right into jinwoo's eyes. _hesfuckingadorablewhatthefuck-_ jinwoo immediately looks back down at his screen, warmth tinting his cheeks at being caught checking the other out. 

he doesn’t notice the other boy resting a soft gaze on him.

 _okay honey you’re going to get yourself together and stop being such a thirsty hoe,_ jinwoo thinks to himself, praying with his whole heart that Cute Boy didn’t notice his spreading blush. he forces himself to stare at the showtimes, rearranging and arranging the formats mindlessly when someone in front of him says, “six tickets for Battleship Island at 10pm, please,” “coming right up, any popcorn with that?” jinwoo mumbles mechanically and his fingers fumble to enter the information. 

he looks up to receive the money, and _whatthefuck_ Cute Boy is right in front of him, looking even more handsome up close with a casual grin spreading his cheeks. his _squishy cheeks_ makes jinwoo want to yell, and why the _fuck_ do schools not teach how to face situations like this, because jinwoo feels like he’s about to shout _wowyou’resobeautifulmarryme?_

and it doesnt help that his face is fucking flaming pink. “um, can i have two large sized sweet popcorn?” his quizzical glance makes jinwoo realises he’s been staring blankly (with a flushed face) and jinwoo nods fervently to avoid his eyes, focusing on printing the tickets and scooping the popcorn into the plastic buckets. 

handing the tickets and popcorn to him, jinwoo hastily collects the money from the boy and smiles weakly, “enjoy your show and have a nice day!” he returns the smile, and jinwoo feels breathless. as he returns to his friends, jinwoo breathes in and out, straightening the crumpled cash the boy had handed him.

watching as the crowd enters the cinema, jinwoo sighs. _lmao give up thats probably the first and last time you’re gonna see him, and damn you screwed it up, he’s gonna think you’re a weirdo with red cheeks_

but crumpled together with the folded cash is a ball of paper. jinwoo unfolds it without thinking, and peers at its content.

 

_hey. i think you’re cute. text me :-)  
song minho 67 8890 2479_

 

_jinwoo’s heart fucking leaps_


	2. you suck big time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bickering jinhoon is why i exist

  
  
  


_hi, i'm the guy at the cinema you gave your number to, and i was wondering if you might like to meet sometime? i'm jinwoo btw :-)_

  
  


  
  


closing his eyes, jinwoo presses _send_ and flings his phone to the corner of the couch. 

  
  
  


"aARGH hoon i did it oh my god I TEXTED HIM-" jinwoo breaks off into an embarrassed cry, burying his head into his knees. "you're such an embarrassment jesus christ be thankful you're my best friend," seunghoon shoots from the kitchen. "SHUT UP I TEXTED HIM OH MY GOSH WHAT IF HE DOESN'T REPLY- AARGHH?!??" jinwoo groans, rolling about the living room floor. seunghoon peeks out from the kitchen. "anyway, have you seen seungyoon around? i thought he went to the webcafe but he's been gone so long i think spiders started eating his stuff HAHAHA I JUST MADE A PUN SPIDER WEB DID YOU GET THAT" 

  
  


"I DON'T KNOW DO I LOOK LIKE I KNOW NO I DON'T I JUST TEXTED THE GUY OF MY DREAMS LEAVE ME ALONE"

  
  
  


"YOU'RE SUCH A HORNY TEENAGER JESUS JINWOO HES JUST PASSERBY A???"

  
  
  


"AND YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS NO ONE HIT YOU UP??" 

  
  
  


"YOU'RE NOT GETTING DINNER TONIGHT YOU UNCULTURED SWINE" 

  
  
  


"aww seunghoon of course you're hot i'm sorry no one besides me thinks so!"

  
  
  


"get the fuck out of my apartment" 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


jinwoo spends the day indulged in the new drama he was chasing, and sets his phone to ringer _and_ vibration mode. he leaves his phone on his table and settles on the bed to enjoy his drama. 

  
  
  


once in a while, however, he can't help but flick an expectant glance at his phone, which unfortunately silent. 

  
  
  
his computer burns up the last of its battery, and jinwoo watches the screen die while his beloved characters hurl words at each other. the charger is on the other side of the room, and jinwoo doesn't bother to cross the room. closing the screen, he rubs his temples and sneaks another glance at his phone. it had stayed, tragically, silent for the past hours. jinwoo sighs and lays down on his duvet.

  
  
  


jinwoo tosses and turns on his bed, the newly folded sheets rumpling. it's a rainy night, the faint wet smell tinting the air. raindrops pattern jinwoo's window lightly, like gentle whispers. _he likes me, right? why else would he give his number to me? that's because he likes me, isn't it?_ jinwoo figures to himself, reassuring him uncertainty. _there must be a reason why he gave me his number, right?_ his lips curl up unconsciously, and he (most quietly) squeals into his pillow, warmth filling his chest. it's a comfortable yet exhilarating feeling, and jinwoo smiles to himself. _he likes me!_ jinwoo (most embarrassingly) plants kisses on the pillow, his body tingling with excitement. _he's gonna text back, he's gonna text back-_

  
  
  


"oh my god, jinwoo, i knew you were sexually frustrated but i really didn't have to see you satisfying yourself with, what, your innocent pillow-" "HOLY MOTHER WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE GET OUT OF MY ROOM??" "it's my apartment, and i just came to see how my best friend's sex life is doing," seunghoon smirks and lets himself into the room, throwing the door open with a flourish. "you're so damn annoying," jinwoo glares at him in annoyance (out of embarrassment) and sits up, making space for seunghoon on his bed. 

  


"did he reply?" seunghoon asks uninterestedly, fiddling with jinwoo's video game set. "nO but i'm like really, about ninety-nine percent sure he's going to because why would you ask the number of someone you aren't interested in? like, that's just stupid-" "yeah, like you, loverboy. now play mario kart with me before i kick you out of my house," seunghoon thrusts the video game controller at jinwoo. "you suck big time! you suck big time!" jinwoo selects peach as his character and screeches in high-pitch, his imitation of what peach _might_ sound like if she existed. "dude, peach doesn't sound like yoshi jacking off," seunghoon side-eyes jinwoo. the two fall about laughing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


the text subtly slips out of jinwoo's mind as he laughs along with seunghoon's antics. until-  


_"beep!"_ jinwoo's phone lights up with a vibration on the table. jinwoo lets out a gasp and moves instantly, tripping over his slippers and the duvet on the way. _finally!!!_ jinwoo breaks into a grin. he reaches for his phone and fumbles to turn it on. "what'd the dude say?" seunghoon calls lazily from the bed. “wAIT,” jinwoo yelps from the other side of the room. his phone lights up with a message which he eagerly registers. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_sorry, i think you might have got the wrong number. i haven't been to the cinema in a month haha_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_what?_ jinwoo stops, his fuzzy head clearing at the shock. he stares at his phone, rereading the sentence over and over again. jinwoo reaches for the well cared for piece of paper he'd been preserving with his whole soul for the past week. even though he already knows what it says by heart, he flips open the folded paper and compares the number on the paper with the number saved as "rEALLY CUTE GUY CALLED MINHO". 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


the numbers are the same. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


jinwoo is first confused, then disappointed as the truth settles in his mind. the latter hits hard, and jinwoo slides to the floor with crossed legs like a deflated balloon. his heart sinks. _it was probably a dare from his friends haha who told you to believe it dumbass_ jinwoo thinks mockingly to himself, glancing in disappointment at the message from "rEALLY CUTE GUY CALLED MINHO". "what'd the man say, dude??" seunghoon yells, his eyes trained on the screen. jinwoo chews on his lip, swipes for 'edit details'. 

  
  
  
  
  


_delete contact?_

  
  
  


_**yes** _

  
  


jinwoo clicks the word resolutely. he watches as the contact vanishes within a few seconds, and shuts his phone down. 

  
  


“it was just an ad, anyway i’m feeling dead beat, should we turn in?” jinwoo fakes a yawn and chases seunghoon out of his room. his tone doesnt hide enough, and seunghoon knows immediately. “goodnight, dude,” seunghoon calls softly but audibly and jinwoo shuts the door. a tear, maybe two, stain jinwoo’s pillow as he hugs it, snuggling tightly to it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the whole everyd4y album is a BOP i love my kings  
> also i bet about $50 hoon is a mario fan


	3. where's your text :-(

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hanbin fucks up.

 

 

"get the fuck off my bed, bitch!" mino shoves hanbin, laughing when the latter lets out a yelp of surprise.

 

 **GAME OVER!** the tv announces proudly. "fuck you!" hanbin grumbles, glaring at mino. mino shrugs, snatching a suspicious-smelling towel from the table. "i'm gonna take a bath, help yourself to the beer in my fridge," he calls, slamming the bathroom door shut.

 

"at least ur dickass has beer in the house," hanbin yells back, pulling himself from the floor.

 

slamming the fridge door shut, hanbin opens the can with a satisfying pop. just then, mino's phone atop the fridge buzzes. hanbin's eyes flit to the phone unconsciously. taking a long sip of the beer, he sets the can on the table and picks the phone up. 

 

 _let's see what this bastard has,_ he snickers. the audibly consistent background noise of running water didn't seem to be stopping soon. hanbin presses on the home button in sneaky anticipation.

 

 

 

_Unknown number_

_hi, i'm the guy at the cinema you gave your number to, and i was wondering if you might like to meet sometime? i'm jinwoo btw :-)_

 

 

 

mino gave his number to some random guy at the cinema? hanbin almost laughs out loud. chances of him passing econs class might be higher. hanbin chuckles, recalling almost too vividly when mino tried to ask a girl out by giving her a bunch of baby's breath (sadly, wilted, but he thought they were originally brown) , together with the 'pick up line' "Your parents must be terroists, because they made a bomb!" (the girl, who had been adopted, shoved the flowers in his face.)

 

after that it had been him taking mino to clubs to find hook-ups. hanbin flickers his eyes back to the screen again.  _scammers these days suck, man!_ hanbin snickers, typing a reply.  _a cinema? really?_

 

the bathroom door clicks right when hanbin presses send, and in a fluster hanbin accidentally swipes right on the chat.  _delete number?_ "got the beer?" mino mumbles, shaking his hair dry. "ye-yeah!" hanbin swipes a quick glance at the phone.  _whatever !_ he clicks  _yes_ before shutting the phone down and slipping it back onto the table.

 

 _that was amusing,_ hanbin smiles to himself, picking up his game console. "start game?" he asks, sipping his beer. "nah, i got something to ask you tonight, bin," mino flops onto the bed, drying his hair with a towel.

 

"hmm?" hanbin turns to face him. "song minho asking me for advice? unbelievable!" mino silences him with a pillow to his face. "what is it?" for some reason, hanbin feels a slight uneasiness rising. maybe because of mino's troubled glance. nah, it couldn't be...

 

"so, i gave my number to this really like, fucking cute boy working at the cinema, and i-" "wait what? you- gave your number to a guy at the cinema?" hanbin starts sweating.

 

"yeah, and i don't think he texted me back cause my phone was on ringer since, look!" mino reaches for his phone. he is  _unexpectedly_ right, because there are no messages from any unknown numbers, and it is then that hanbin realises that he has fucked up _big time._ mino scrolls through his phone, disappointment evident on his face. "you see, i thought he liked me, i caught him checking me out you know, and when i did he blushed and i thought i was gonna die cause that was the cutest, like, living specimen i've ever seen-" mino props his face up, his cheeks billowing in a pout. those eyes that turned into crescents when he smiled, were now scrunched together in a disappointed knit. 

what the fuck. 

hanbin stares at mino blankly.

 

the tv reads: **WOULD YOU LIKE TO TRY AGAIN?** on the screen from hanbin's previous game.  _yes i would thank you very much,_ hanbin mentally yells.

 

 

 

hanbin spent an hour comforting mino, or inventing a thousand scenerios in where his crush couldn't text back.  _i'm sure he likes you, he probably just forgot,_

 

 "-and if he doesn't like you, you can always get another guy, what's the quote about fishes in the sea again? oh yeah, he's not the only fish in the sea-" hanbin blabbers on. mino soon falls asleep, after assuring hanbin not to get too affected by this 'lame crush'. hanbin pulls the blanket over mino and cleans up the empty beer cans. letting himself out of mino's room, hanbin ruffles his hair in frustration. 

 

 

 

 

 

the plan was kind of simple. go up to aforementioned cute guy his best friend was having a crush on (mino poured out every single needed detail last night, while wallowing in self pity: _"you're just sexually frustrated" "NO HE IS THE CUTEST BOY I'VE EVER SEEN-"_ ), ask for his number and explain the scenerio (hanbin actually couldn't wait to tell the guy that his love was not one sided, and his best friend was kind of whipped for him). plan b: pretend to be interested and ask for number, then enter number into mino's phone sneakily if courage does not permit for explanation.  _easy as pie,_ hanbin repeats to himself.

 

 

_thats him. the guy serving at the counter. you can do this kim hanbin, it's only asking some guy for his number. you can't back out now, not when you were the dumbass that fucked up._

hanbin gulps. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS WEIRD I'M SORRY


	4. f**king w**b

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the gay one?

"how can i help you, sir?" seunghoon's smile is tight. fucking annoyed he is, because this weeb-looking boy is standing in front of his counter, and has been for the past five minutes straight looking at the seating plan.

if there's anything seunghoon hates more than slow people holding up the queue. and especially a greasy looking, young dude with bad eyebrows and sneaky eyes and looks like he doesn't get any in bed -okay that was a personal attack seunghoon is actually a Loving Person- but really, the boy is holding up the entire queue, and is still staring dazedly at the seating plan. "hi, sir, have you decided?" seunghoon plasters the fakest possible grin on his face, finger clicking his screen in frustration at the same time so it doesn't black out. the queue snakes out, and seunghoon wants to scream.

 

the boy looks up. _jesus fucking christ,_ seunghoon almost yells. because what comes out of his mouth isn't a movie timing nor "love, simon at 2am because i'm the weeb rom com lover that i look like",

 

but "can i have your number?" 

 

the boy has the _nerve_ to look pleading, squinting his puppy eyes and staring at seunghoon straight in the eye.

 

seunghoon almost reaches out to slap his face. "first of all, i'm as straight as the queue behind you, and secondly, if you're here to get laid, i suggest you go somewhere else, because i have my bills and my fucking dog to feed with my salary, so please leave if you aren't going to watch a damn movie-"

"-you're straight? how can that be?" the fucking dude actually yelps, and some heads in the queue seem to turn. the guy behind Confession Boi eyes seunghoon. woman behind second dude pokes her head out to stare at seunghoon. heads raise from phones. "stop hitting on people and do your damn job! am i going to get my tickets?" a girl yells from the back. murmurs ensue, and seunghoon suddenly feels glares on him. seunghoon opens his mouth to protest, probably (most likely) unleashing his vulgar vocabulary when, thankfully, a overly cheerful voice he'd recognise anywhere rings out:

"sorry for the inconvenience! haha, it's a hot day isn't it? everyone must've been irritated by the weather, right? please come over to this counter to book your tickets instead! oh lady, don't look so angry, you'll get wrinkles! yes? two tickets for Black Panther? coming right up!" 

of course, seungyoon always saves the day. seunghoon pauses, closing his mouth (thankfully) and throwing a grateful glance towards seungyoon as the crowd flocks to his counter. "lunch on you" seungyoon mouths, grinning, as the lady in front of him yammers on about Kids These Days, and seunghoon is about to roll his eyes in response when seungyoon stares pointedly at him and flicks a glance in another direction.

seunghoon turns, to see bitch-ass-dickward-asshole still in front of him, and in fact staring at him. words shoot out of his mouth uncontrollably. "bitch, what the fuck do you think you're doing? i just told you i was straight?? as a fucking ruler? are you like some fucking psychopath that needs my dick for scientific research or something?" seunghoon is about to add 'you fucking dweeb', but the insult dies on his tongue when the boy interrupts with:

 "wait, you aren't the gay one my friend gave his number to?"

 

gay one?

 

a familiar, particular scene suddenly plays in his mind. he only has one (1) gay friend. the one that shares a job, apartment and college with him.

 

something clicks into place.

 

seunghoon stares at the boy. the boy stares back with defiance, as if squaring up to him. his eyebrows are still tragic, his dark eyes glaring at seunghoon, but he doesn't look as annoying as he did in the past ten minutes. 

 

seunghoon never thought he would be telling this to a guy he just insulted 57 times in his head.

"do you have time? to grab a coffee?"

 

the things he does for j*nw**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! sorry i took so long!!!!! i kinda forgot about this + busy with school,, but i can assure y'all i'm going to finish it ! thanks for the sweet comments （*´▽｀*）


	5. bobby : hi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bob's cameo! stream fiance btw

 

of course, the weeb doesn't take coffee. seunghoon feels a little triumphant at his accurate prediction as he watches bad-eyebrows-dude sip on strawberry smoothie. (like, smoothie?? really??) remembering what he actually came for, seunghoon slams his americano on the table. Weeb boy glares at him. "first of all, kiddo," seunghoon drawls dramatically, pausing for extra effect. "i'm not a kid, bitch," the boy interjects. seunghoon rolls his eyes. to his amusement, the boy reaches out his hand. "hanbin," he nods, glancing straight into seunghoon's eyes. seunghoon looks at the outstretched hand. "seunghoon," he sighs, shaking still-weeb-boy's hand.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"jesus christ. you did not just do that." seunghoon's mouth falls open, while hanbin sips on his drink guiltily. "that's why i'm here to make amends and get his number back, but you had to cut in!" seunghoon rolls his eyes again.  _fifth time today, new record!_ he's on the verge of giving hanbin a good ass beating, of course, as jinwoo's dejected face emerges in his mind. 

 

he stops. seunghoon loves plans, especially when they involve playing the cupid role. he could use a little excitement in his life. 

 

"hey," hanbin looks up. he seems a little upset too, seunghoon notes. seunghoon cracks a tiny smile at him.

"your little minho friend, up for a part time job?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

minho is confused.

first as to why hanbin was forcing him into a cinema cashier job when he himself had been looking for cash opportunities, second as to why his best friend was so adamant over him taking the job. "you know i hate working with money," mino whines, throwing a pillow at hanbin. hanbin dodges, catching the pillow full on.

"didn't you want some extra cash the other day? i had to give this job up for you because i have math on thursday nights! it's going to be worth it, i swear," hanbin babbles, because damn he  _really needs_ mino to take the job or his body would end up at the bottom of the han river, courtesy of seunghoon. "but-" "no buts, sweetie pie! i'll see you at the cinema on thursday!" hanbin blows a kiss at minho before dashing out of the room, another pillow flying towards him.

 

 

 

seunghoon is dumbfounded.

there on his phone, the message clearly read : 'my dear seunghoonie hehe! won't be joining you for today's night shift bc ya lil hoe here has extra class <3 lmao dont miss mi i sent a replacement xx'

he wants to tear his hair out.

 

 

 

bobby sighed.

he glanced over at minho, who was (still) unsuccessfully trying to scoop the popcorn into the box, then back at the irritated group of teenagers in front of him. "sorry for the delay, he's new!" bobby grins at them, but nothing, really, appeases a crowd of adolescents. bobby ends up repacking the box of popcorn while minho sweeps the floor. "come again!" he calls after them, earning scowls.

"man, i know it's your first day here, but the manager's gonna fire you if you can't even pack a fucking box of popcorn," bobby muses as minho tips the dustpan into the bin. "i mean, that seunghoon dude didn't even teach me much before leaving me with this whole mess!" minho leans against the counter, groaning. 

bobby stays late teaching mino how to use the cashier. "thanks," minho pats bobby's shoulder appreciatively. "will you be here every thursday?" "nah, i came to cover for a friend, this isn't my shift," bobby grins.

 

 

 

 

**bitch bin:** _hey dickward_

**bitch bin** _**:** how was first day_

**huge boi :** _good ig_

**bitch bin :**   _more to come bby :)_

**huge boi :** _tf u mean_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAO i'm SO SORRY this came up SO LATE i swear next chap these dumbasses will meet ++ this entire chapter was just (half of) winkon on crack i promise there will be other cameos xx
> 
> leave a comment btw i'm a lonely bitch, and stream really really bye

**Author's Note:**

> hello love thank you for reading till here, this is my first work and i’m not sure if i should continue this, hope you enjoyed it! have a nice day <3


End file.
